


Lazy Morning

by bakabecca



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakabecca/pseuds/bakabecca
Summary: Mr. & Mrs. Han wake up and enjoy some sensual morning goodness :)





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? What's that? Nope, just smut here.   
> Jumin and my MC Juuri waking up and having some fun.  
> Enjoy, comments are appreciated!

Juuri sighed softly as she was called from her sleep, eyes fluttering open slowly and taking in the illuminated fish tank opposite her side of the bed. The fishes blurbed a good morning, or at least she liked to imagine they did, and swam leisurely about the ceiling length tank. The clock on the security panel on the wall read a blaring '5:30am' in the dusky morning of the room. Still some time before her alarm went off, then. 

The feel of soft goose down pillow cradled her cheek, it's silky pillowcase sandwiched between her head and her arm curled underneath. Juuri was sorely tempted to fall back into her slumber, but her alarm would be going off soon anyways. With a pout she raised the arm that wasn't propped under her head up to rub the sleep from her eyes. As her consciousness slowly returned to her she felt the warmth of her husband's body spooned against her, his arm draped over her hip, his warm hand resting on her belly. Juuri smiled, it was impossible to resent mornings anymore, not since that meant the beginning of her day with Jumin. 

Said husband stirred quietly as Juuri laced her fingers with his and inched her back closer towards him to feel more of the heat of his chest against her back. It was better to be awoken by a lover than an alarm, anyways. She traced lazy circles on the top of his hand, the ghost of his breath against her neck making her shiver as he roused and ran his nose along her neck. If she did not fall asleep curled to his chest, he always slept with his face near the nape of her neck, or buried in her hair. So the sweet scent of his wife would always reach him, even in his dreams. Or so he said. 

With every day that passed as man and wife Juuri was continually surprised at the affections he grew bold declaring. Zen would reach an early grave before believing that Jumin was possibly the most romantic man she had met, and found every eloquent way he could to voice his love to her every day. 

"Darling…?" Juuri tested, not sure if her beloved was halfway in dreamland still. 

After a moment the answer came in the form of a soft kiss upon her neck, and another, and another...slowly leading down her neck towards her collar. The warmth of his lips receiving her undivided attention as Jumin kissed her a sleepy hello. Juuri grazed her fingers over the white-gold wedding band upon his ring finger, removing her other hand from beneath her pillow to pull her chestnut locks over her shoulder to allow Jumin more access to her neck. Not a bad morning indeed. 

His arm tightened, keeping her pulled flush against his chest. If the feel of his sensual kisses hadn't chased her sleep away, the feel of his length hardening and being cradled between her ass cheeks surely would have. Juuri sighed happily at the feel of him pressed against her. Her insatiable husband. So intent on owning every inch of her, from the start of his day till the end of it. Juuri wriggled her hips a bit, earning a groan of sleepy approval in her ear. Jumin had abandoned her collar and teased at her earlobe with his teeth gently, the arm not already draped over her sliding beneath her for him to cup her breast in his warm palm.  
From before they had ever touched one another, and tenfold after their wedding night, they were a magnet for each other's love, affection. Waking up was simply something Juuri had to do to be able to open her eyes to him. Sleep was an obstacle keeping her from being awake with him, an inevitable end to her day that was necessary to reach another morning with him. His hand on her breast circled her nipple beneath her nightgown, it pebbled beneath his ministrations, her body responding immediately to his scent, his touch and warmth so close to her - so inviting.

She arched into his hands and the one on her stomach trailed lower, tracing the woven lace designs of her sleepwear. Jumin had only worn his black silk boxers to bed. Sometimes in the colder months there would be silken pajama pants on top, but it was summer, and much to their delight it meant one less layer of clothing needed to be removed in their pursuit of each other. 

Juuri ground her hips back against his hardness, Jumin's once steady breath now slightly haggard against her neck as he ground himself right back against her. Few to no words needed between them, as if their bodies communicated in soft electrical currents to each other - they were always keenly aware of what the other needed, wanted. She pressed her legs together, creating a friction for the growing ache between her thighs. His hand inched lower, gripping the hem of her nightgown and slipping his hand beneath it.

"Juuri…" Jumin's gruff voice in her ear made her shiver, heat pooling between her thighs in a torturous anticipation for him. If he could only ever speak in that low octave, Juuri would have trouble ever letting him leave their bedroom. He cupped her core, his hand encompassing her as he felt her wetness against his palm. Jumin pressed his forehead to the back of her neck, a groan of appreciation at her readiness escaping his lips. Juuri hitched up her nightgown and mewled softly, pressing herself into his palm more - so so ready. For more, always more of him. She would never get enough. 

"Jumin, please… I need…" She trailed off as he answered with a gentle swipe through her dewy folds. She closed her eyes and rocked her hips against his hand. His hands were one of the first parts of him Juuri had fantasized about. He had big hands, long fingers, she would watch them as he signed documents, typed at his desk, held his phone, anything. For the longest time she wanted his hands upon her, and when they finally had each other on their wedding night it was more than she ever could have hoped for. But that is a story for another time.

Now, his finger circled around her clit teasingly, making her rotate her hips with the motion, occasionally swiping the sensitive bud trailing his fingers down towards her entrance and back. Juuri panted, turning her head slightly to moan into her pillow, she could feel the wet from her cunt slickening his fingers. Before she could beg again he slid a long finger inside of her, curling it in a 'come here' motion inside. Juuri's hips jerked against him with a gasp, a broken cry leaving her lips as he began pumping his finger inside. 

Once, in the RFA chat room before they were married, he mentioned that he was a close study. At the time it had made her blush with its implicit dual meaning. She imagined he was just being a tease, or that when the time came he would not actually study her inside and out like most things in his life. But she was wrong, so wrong. Her husband new every place inside and out of her that made her unravel. Through the weeks of their marriage he learned her bodies intricacies little by little - one particular 'learning' session left her legs feeling like jelly for two days. Every crook of his finger, the palm of his hand rubbing against her clit as he fucked her with his fingers overwhelmed her. The hand at her breast pinched and pulled her nipple - gently for the most part - but when he curled his fingers he would switch breasts and pinch a bit harder. Juuri shuddered under his touches, wholly engrossed in chasing that warm pressure building up inside her. She wanted to cum so bad, and he recognized her climb to release as he lead her there.

His cock strained against his boxers, but he refused to give himself any relief until his wife came apart underneath him. He sped up his fingers, two now, pumping inside her - both for her pleasure and to ready her for his pulsing cock. He had never desired any woman save for the angel beside him, her nightgown pulled up, her pink lips parted for his fingers as they delved inside her warmth. Her cheeks flushed red, he watched her chest rise and fall with her increased breathing. Her hips started to twitch with the swipes of her clit with his palm. She was right there. Jumin angled his wrist a little more and pushed his middle finger furthest in, rubbing against the spot he learned early on would undo her. 

"Yesss….oh Jumin, yes.." Juuri hissed as he rubbed that spot inside her - bringing her release to the surface. She spasmed around his fingers as she came, pressing her hips down hard against his hand with a satisfied whimper into the quiet of their room. Jumin laved at her neck as she rode out her orgasm, suckling and kissing the tender flesh, unable to resist the urge to mark her in some way. He removed his fingers from her, stroking her inner thighs as she came down. 

Jumin removed his hand from her breasts, smiling down at Juuri as she rolled onto her back and grinned sheepishly up at him. Their eyes said good morning to one another, and Jumin leaned down to capture her lips in a slow, sensual kiss. He explored the feeling of her soft lips against his before swiping his tongue along her lower lip, asking entrance before she parted her lips and their tongues danced slowly. While their lips were locked Juuri traced the muscles of his chest, down his abs to the waistband of his boxer shorts, teasing his cock through the fabric and earning a thrust into her palm, before pulling them down his hips. He pulled away from their kiss and removed them the rest of the way, tossing them off the bed and coming to kneel between her legs. His cock bounced lightly, the tip weeping a bead of precum as he took himself in his hands and gave himself one pump - two. Juuri licked her lips from below him, gazing at the his length and feeling her inner walls pulse with a need to be filled with him. 

"Take me, Juuri." He pleaded gruffly, lining himself up to her entrance - waiting only for Juuri to part her thighs more in welcome, taking in the sight of her glistening slit before sinking inside. His eyes trained on his cock as it slid in slowly, stretching Juuri open and coating him with her slickness. Juuri watched him, her hands clenching the sheets at her sides as she took his length in. His cheeks were rosy with pleasure, both from the feeling of being surrounded by her and watching himself disappear inside his wife. Once he was hilted inside of her he gripped her thighs, letting himself catch his breath as her cunt squeezed his cock. He could never get enough. She was flushed beneath him, it reached from her cheeks down her neck. Her nipples hard against the silk of her nightgown, which was hitched up around her stomach. Jumin returned his gaze back to where they were joined - and he continued to watch as he pulled back slowly and slammed back home. 

"Ah! Please!" Juuri cried as he hilted again, his dark eyes watching her bodies every reaction. Slow, it was too slow. 

She urged him on, trying to use her hips to pull back and meet his once more. With a grin, oh how he loved how much she wanted him, he pulled back and began thrusting in earnest inside her. Her cunt was wet, warm and so tight around him. In the haze of morning it was a challenge not to chase his release immediately, but Jumin loved a challenge, and there was nothing more rewarding than cumming in the wake of feeling her clench her release around his cock first. So he thrust heavily inside her, keeping her thighs apart with his hands so he could switch from watching her face to watching where they joined. 

"Wife...your cunt is so tight." He groaned, marveling at the grip she had around him. He could not stop his hips from pistoning inside her if he wanted to. His wife. His.

The dirty talk, not rare by any means, still made Juuri abashed every now and again when she wasn't expecting it. At hearing his words, and listening to the wet sound of their coupling filling the room, Juuri tried to turn her head to the side to hide a darkening blush. 

"Look. At. Me." He commanded, each word punctuated by a hard thrust into her weeping core. 

Juuri immediately turned her head back and met his gaze. No, if this were a time for conversation she would know what he would say. Not to shy away from him, for them to never be embarrassed with one another. And she agreed. It had been a knee jerk reaction, turning from him. But there was nothing to be embarrassed about, he already knew her inside and out. Juuri reached down, not breaking the eye contact between the two of them as she started playing with her clit. Jumin's eyes followed her hand down - cursing beneath his breath as he watched her pleasure herself with his cock inside her. 

"You kill me, Juuri." He moaned softly, still kneeling before her and leaning forward over her, moving his hands from her thighs to her hips. Pulling her back against his thrusts as his cock sped up inside her, Juuri panted his name over and over like a mantra, rubbing and teasing herself just so as her second orgasm built up inside her. He loved hearing his name on her lips when they made love. For a long time the only sounds in the room were that of flesh slapping flesh and the panting of two lovers wholly engrossed in one another.

"Please. Cum in me. Jumin, please." Juuri pleaded. She could feel his length pulsing inside her, hear the ragged breaths he took as his thrusts became more erratic. She watched him chase his own release with her cunt, the sight and feel of him driving her close to the edge - right there. Her own words causing a deeper flush to his pleasure tinged cheeks. A taste of his own medicine, eh? But she loved the feel of him filling her up, marking her deep inside. Feeling it fill her and trickle down from between her legs… It was enough to bring her to the brink.

"Take it all, Juuri!" Jumin rasped, barely holding back, needing her to finish there with him. His words made her cry out a final time as she shuddered around him, her cunt squeezing his length and clenching around him. His hips slammed into hers for just a bit longer before his hips stuttered to a stop and he hilted himself as deep as he could go, spilling his seed inside her. 

A strangled cry left his lips as he released, taking his hands off her hips and holding himself up over her, panting as he rested his forehead against hers. Their breath intermingled as they took the time to steady their breathing, Jumin gently rocking his hips as the last of his seed coated her insides. Juuri ran her fingers through his sleep tousled hair, nuzzling his nose and bringing him closer, urging him to stop holding himself up and simply relax upon her. He relented and relaxed his arms a bit to lay atop her, still careful not to let his full weight go. Sexual needs sated for now, Jumin softened inside her but did not pull out just yet. They lay in each others arms for some time, Juuri stroking Jumin's back and Jumin placing loving kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and nose. 

The lovers stayed this way, basking in each other's presence until Juuri's alarm went off. This caused Jumin to grumble and, in a rare show of irritation at an inanimate object, reached his hand up and slapped at the security screen until the wake up call was turned off. There was nothing keeping him from getting up and going to work besides the pull he felt to be at his wife's side and hold her. 

So in the end, regardless of alarms, Jumin arrived at work later than usual, but in high spirits, so not a word about said tardiness was heard from any C&R employee that day.


End file.
